Rex Buckland
Rex Buckland was the identity used by a warlock whose mission was to destroy the Charmed Ones. It was the name of the successful owner of Buckland Auction House. The warlock was sent by the Source of All Evil to confirm the existence of the Charmed Ones. To do this, Rex hired Prue Halliwell at Buckland. Along with his partner Hannah Webster, he tried to destroy the Charmed Ones several times. Rex and Hannah made their final move by framing Prue for theft and later murder. The warlocks forced the sisters to surrender their powers, though their plan was foiled by Leo Wyatt, who returned the sisters' powers, allowing them to vanquish the warlocks. History Taking over Buckland The real Rex Buckland founded the successful Buckland Auction House, which specialized in rare and valuable antiques. Shortly before the Charmed Ones gained their powers, a couple of warlocks killed Buckland and his coworker Hannah Webster, took their identities and integrated themselves into Buckland's workplace seamlessly. Meeting Prue Halliwell thumb|left|Rex and Hannah confirming Prue is a witch. After Prue quit her job at the American Museum of Natural History due to a falling out with her boss, she applied for a job at Buckland. After meeting Rex in the elevator and a first interview, Prue was invited for a second interview, where Rex and Hannah tested her abilities with various artifacts. Hannah then knocked over an open paint can, causing Prue to flinch and use her telekinesis to avoid being hit by the paint. The warlocks noticed, with Hannah believing that she was a witch."I've Got You Under My Skin" Other Activities While being stalked by the dream sorcerer, an exhausted and scared Prue almost stabbed Rex with a letter opener when he caught her off guard."Dream Sorcerer" When the demon Hecate came to earth to marry Elliot Spencer and conceive an heir, Rex and Hannah sent her a fertility icon. When Prue cataloged the artifact, Rex revealed it was a gift. When the sisters spied on Hecate bachelorette party, Prue noticed the icon there."The Wedding from Hell" After Prue cast the Truth Spell to tell Andy she was a witch, the spell affected everyone around her. Under influence of the spell, Hannah nearly revealed her true identity, though Rex arrived and intervened. He scolded her and had Hannah ignite one of his cigars with her powers."The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts" Matthew Tate thumb|Rex sending Matthew after the sisters. In another attempt to kill the sisters and obtain their powers, Rex gave Prue a cursed locket. When she opened it, she accidentally released Matthew Tate, a powerful warlock who was Melinda Warren's former lover. Matthew realized that she was related to Melinda and tried to kill her, though he only ended up copying her power. Rex and Hannah later confronted Matthew and offered to help him obtain the sisters' powers. However, they secretly planned to obtain the powers for themselves and trap Matthew again once they had them. The sisters succeeded in defeating Matthew with help of Melinda. Now knowing for sure that they were the Charmed Ones, Red admitted to Hannah that they should have gone after them directly."The Witch is Back" Framing Prue for Theft Rex and Hannah waited until they saw an opportunity to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Rex was able to utilize his astral projection power to set certain events into motion. He manipulated Prue into taking a tiara from Buckland and put it in a drawer in her room. After setting Prue up, Rex used his power on Hannah to get her to take her dress off. Rex proceeded with his plan by asking Phoebe to go to a concert of The Verve. When Prue didn't approve, Rex revealed to Hannah that upsetting Prue would give her a motive to steal the tiara in the minds of the police. After a good time at the concert, Rex took Phoebe to Quake for another date and later gave her flowers and even offered her a job to further anger Prue. Hannah became jealous, though Rex assured her it was all part of the plan. When Andy and Darryl came to the manor to look for the tiara, Rex astrally guided them to it, though Piper moved it several times by freezing the scene. Rex angrily snapped at Piper before disappearing, vowing to up the stakes."Wicca Envy" Setting Prue up for Murder thumb|Rex manipulating Phoebe. Rex invited Phoebe to his apartment for another date and used the opportunity to plant a premonition of Prue being attacked by a panther. Phoebe quickly left and Rex dropped his illusion, revealing the apartment was empty all along. He then called the police and told them someone was trying to kill him. Prue, who had become suspicious of Rex and Hannah, investigated them and talked to Jaime, a guard at Buckland. Hannah then killed Jaime with an artifact, which Rex then manipulated Prue into picking up. When Andy and Darryl arrived, it was revealed that Jaime had security footage of Prue stealing the tiara. With all the evidence against her, Prue was arrested for murder. As Prue suspected Rex and Hanah, Phoebe and Piper went back to the apartment and found it empty. The sisters then realized that Rex and Hannah were warlocks. Rex spied on the sisters and had Hannah retrieve the tiara. When Phoebe and Piper broke Prue out of jail, Rex confronted them and took a picture. He demanded they released their powers in exchange for Prue's freedom and handed them a magical lantern to carry the powers in. Death thumb|Rex about to be mauled by Hannah. Knowing it was the only way to save their sister, the Charmed Ones relinquished their powers, which flow into the lantern. When the sisters arrived at Buckland and handed over their powers, Rex sent Hannah to kill them in the form of a panther. However, due to the intervention of Leo Wyatt, who healed the Book of Shadows, the sisters regained their powers. Piper quickly froze Rex and Hannah and Prue moved them in front of each other, forcing Hannah to attack and kill Rex once they unfroze. Hannah was horrified by what she had done and was vanquished by the Source of All Evil for her failure, leaving no trace of the pair. Around the same time, Andy discovers that the original Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster were dead and their names were being used as aliases. He also uncovered evidence that the warlocks had been skimming off the auction proceeds, nearly driving Buckland into bankruptcy. This evidence exonerated Prue of the crimes the warlocks had framed her for. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being or an object by use of a scrying crystal and a map. thumb|Rex using invisible astral projection. ;Active Powers *'Invisible Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. He could astral project in an invisible form. **'Suggestion:' The ability to project as an inner voice to others. implanting incredibly strong suggestions into their minds subtly bending ones will. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create illusions which seem to be substantial. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal other beings' powers. As a warlock, Rex could steal witches' powers by killing them with an athame. Notes and Trivia *Rex and Hannah are the show's first recurring villains, lasting for the first half of the season. Appearances Rex Buckland appeared in a total of 6 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed